Monos
by Boogieman13
Summary: El Daimato Embu no era lugar para una batalla de modelaje. O eso era de lo que Laxus Dreyar iba a convencer a la dulce Mirajane Strauss.


_**Este one-shot contiene lemmon explícito no apto para menores de 16 años. La lectura del mismo y el consiguiente trauma mental está bajo la responsabilidad del lector. Muchas gracias.**_

* * *

_Monos._

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo se había convertido el Daimatou Embu en una exhibición de cuerpos?

Esa chica idiota de Blue Pegasus, Jenny, estaba intentando competir con la estúpida de Mirajane en una imbecilidad de "batalla" de trajes de baño. No era todo lo que se podría esperar de una competición seria como aquella, y eso molestaba a Laxus sobremanera.

Ni qué decir de esos gilipollas pervertidos que eran los espectadores. Por favor, hacía falta mucho más que eso para impresionar al Dragon Slayer del rayo. Mucho, mucho más. Sólo había hecho falta que la chica rubia de Blue Pegasus enseñara un poco de piernas para que prácticamente la mayoría de los presentes tuviera una fuerte hemorragia nasal. Patético. Unas poses sugerentes y una apuesta ridícula habían sido suficientes para que hasta los miembros del propio Fairy Tail desearan que perdiese la Demonio.

¿Y Laxus, qué había de él? Nadie le había preguntado qué le parecía esa absurda batalla de modelaje; aunque no es que hiciera falta. Percibió la mirada de la chica de agua, Juvia, un par de veces sobre él; quizá quería preguntarle algo, pero la cara del rubio no invitaba a una charla amigable, de modo que Juvia sólo dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la zona de batalla e intentó olvidarse de Laxus. Aunque debía admitir que le encantó ver a Mirajane en esa tesitura.

No podía decir lo mismo del público: esos primates lascivos, lujuriosos y necesitados que fantaseaban con Mirajane aún sabiendo que no podrían conseguir una chica así ni con todo el oro del mundo. Aquello sí que lo enfurecía. ¿Quién les había dado permiso para fantasear siquiera con _ella_? ¿Acaso él les había concedido tal honor? Incluso pudo notar como ese descerebrado del Dragon Slayer de hierro sonreía con uno de los modelitos más descarados de Mirajane.

No obstante, el final de la batalla le sorprendió para bien. Disfrutó sabiendo que nadie podría contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de la maga del Satan Soul; y mucho más cuando vio a esa engreída de Blue Pegasus sufrir con el hecho de que su apuesta se había vuelto contra ella.

Trató de ponerle buena cara a Mirajane cuando volvió de la batalla ganada, reconfortándola con el hecho de que habían empatado con el mocoso de pelo rosa. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía simplemente fingir que no había visto todas esas miradas masculinas sobre ella.

Así que, cuando los demás miembros del grupo la dejaron en paz, la agarró del brazo y se la llevó a una habitación a solas. Estaba celoso, y ella demasiado pagada de sí misma. Pues iba a bajarle los humos.

-Mirajane, ¿qué demonios crees que has hecho?

El rubio y la despampanante Mirajane se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Laxus podía sentir la respiración de La Demonio topándose con sus labios. Mirajane olía a mujer, a _su_ mujer; no podía describirse de otra manera. Ella simplemente miraba hacia arriba, hacia los ojos del Dragon Slayer. Lo buscaba, quería saber el porqué de aquella reacción, y estaba al tanto de los efectos que sus ojos azules provocaban en él.

-¿Ocurre algo, Laxus?

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa idiota de Mirajane todavía tenía la cara de hacerse la inocente. Cómo si no lo supiera.

-Verás, Mirajane, voy a tratar de ser lo más directo posible, ¿de acuerdo? –La albina asintió inocentemente, de nuevo.– No me gusta que la gente desee algo que me pertenece.

La atrajo hacia sí envolviendo la cara de la joven con sus manos duras y ásperas y la besó con fiereza y pasión. Se trataba de un beso rápido desde el principio, ambos estaban sedientos del otro. Laxus sabía que la batalla contra la rubia de Blue Pegasus no había sido más que otro de los sucios trucos de La Demonio para probar el autocontrol del Dragon Slayer. El rubio sonrió sobre los labios de Mirajane, recordando que aquel era un juego en el que ambos participaban desde hacía ya mucho tiempo: él fingía que no le importaban las sucias miradas que todos los hombres dedicaban a la albina mientras que ella disimulaba las ganas de cometer asesinato sobre todas aquellas infelices que se atrevieran siquiera a echar un vistazo a Laxus. Sabían que su relación dejaba mucho que desear, pero no podían evitar devorarse con la mirada cada vez que establecían contacto visual.

Además, Laxus disfrutaba sobremanera deslizando sus dedos sobre cada uno de los recovecos del cuerpo de la sexy, muy sexy Mirajane.

-El Maestro va a matarte si descubre que te aprovechas de su camarera favorita, Laxus.

-Creo que el viejo sabrá perdonar el pecado que cometo al aprovecharme de su camarera favorita, Mirajane.

Hablaban entre suspiros, jadeos controlados contra los que luchaban para no llamar demasiado la atención. Nadie en el gremio sabía nada de aquello, y los dos deseaban que continuara de esa forma. Serían un blanco fácil para todos; y no había nada que molestara más a Laxus que ser un _blanco fácil_.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la no tan delicada mano de La Demonio estaba sumergiéndose bajo la camiseta del rubio, que no pudo menos que mirarla con una ceja levantada.

-Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh?

La albina se limitó a sonreír dulce e inocentemente. Mirajane era un arma de doble filo, y eso era algo que Laxus sabía desde hacía unos cuantos años, desde la primera vez que jugaron a su juego privado.

Él no iba a quedarse atrás, por supuesto, de modo que llevó la mano a la nuca de la sensual mujer que tenía delante y atrajo los rosados labios hasta los suyos, devorándolos con ansia mientras que entretenía a su otra mano en una interminable pierna de su compañera de juegos. En un hábil movimiento, ella se zafó de su beso y enterró la cabeza en el cuello musculado del rubio, besándolo primero y mordiéndolo suavemente después. Laxus sabía cómo responderle, y sólo se demoró unos segundos en hacerlo. Esas caricias de sus labios rompían la primera cerradura que encerraba a la bestia.

Con una mano aún en la nuca de la diosa que tenía frente a él, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y comenzó el contraataque. Deslizó una mano traviesa desde las piernas hasta el voluptuoso pecho de Mirajane, pasando, por supuesto, por las finas y sexys caderas y por la ardiente entrepierna. Un movimiento salvaje y seco le bastó a Laxus para deshacerse de las prendas superiores que tapaban a _su_ chica. Se relamió con lujuria y la mantuvo contra la pared mientras él se demoraba en tocar, presionar, acariciar y lamer sus perfectos y grandes senos. Disfrutaba escuchando gemir a La Demonio, que estaba inmóvil e indefensa contra sus ataques. Le encantaba saber que él era el único que podía dejar en ese estado a la temida maga clase S de Fairy Tail.

Aprovechó su momento de debilidad para cogerla por las muñecas y tumbarla en el suelo con brutalidad, en su relación no había sitio para la delicadeza, ni siquiera la dulce Mirajane Strauss podía contenerse cuando se encontraba a solas con el nieto del Maestro.

Fue entonces cuando Laxus se dio cuenta de que él tampoco podía bajar la guardia: Mirajane se echó sobre él en un segundo y lo desposeyó de todas sus prendas excepto de la única que le libraba de estar completamente desnudo. Mientras los desvestía, el Dragon Slayer comprobó que los pechos de Mirajane eran los más suculentos que había visto nunca; que el abdomen de la albina estaba esculpido como el de una diosa; y que sus piernas, interminables y suaves, le volvían loco. Y además estaban su precioso rostro inocente y el sensual cuello de cisne que poseía. A Laxus le entraron ganas de poseerla en seguida.

-Espera un poco, impaciente. –Susurró La Demonio en su oído de manera sugerente.

Se imaginaba lo que venía a continuación por la mirada de deseo que Mirajane le estaba dirigiendo a su más que abultada erección. Se pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y dejó que la preciosa e inocente maga Take Over hiciera el resto. Y con "el resto" no se refería al sexo, sino a los preliminares que ellos acostumbraban hacer. Notó las manos expertas de Mirajane quitarle los bóxers que traía puestos y cómo tomaba su miembro entre éstas. La miró de nuevo y se deleitó con la certeza de que, esa vez, era Mirajane la que se relamía.

Notó con lascivia cómo la albina introducía la erección en su boca y paseaba sin pudor y con hambre la lengua por la punta. Laxus dejó escapar un gemido alto y masculino, de esos que hacían que Mirajane se volviera loca, sólo para sentir que su miembro entraba mucho más a fondo en la boca de la maga y escucharla gemir de placer también. Ah, Mirajane sí que sabía cómo usar la lengua.

Sin previo aviso, la albina sacó el miembro de su boca y se colocó sobre él. ¿Acaso sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Por supuesto, él sabía que Mirajane podía notar el deseo en sus ojos.

-Vas a ir derecha al Infierno, demonio –aseguró un atorado Laxus.

-No te preocupes, creo que los dragones no tienen prohibida la entrada al Averno.

La siempre exuberante Mirajane terminó su frase sentándose sobre la erección del Dragon Slayer; los ojos azules desorbitados de placer y la boca llena de gemidos que le resultaba imposible contener. El rubio, desbordado ya por la pasión y la lujuria, colocó sus manos en el trasero suave de su compañera de juegos a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer. La albina sabía cómo mover las caderas.

Mientras ella clamaba al cielo y se llevaba las manos al pelo, él estaba concentrado en el sensual bailoteo de Mirajane sobre sus caderas. Ambos gemían sin temer ya si los escuchaban o no. A Laxus ya no le importaba ser un blanco fácil, sólo se concentraba en la agitada respiración de su acompañante y en el placer que estaba sintiendo. En un acto reflejo, retiró una de sus manos del trasero de La Demonio y la llevo hasta el clítoris de la misma, rozándolo suavemente con sus dedos y relamiéndolos de vez en cuando. El sabor de aquella zona en específico le parecía el mejor que había probado en su vida. Siguió acariciando el púlpito rosado de Mirajane, más que nada porque le encantaba escuchar su nombre entre los gemidos y jadeos de la albina que cada vez se movía más deprisa.

-No pares… Ah, Laxus, sigue, sigue… Laxus…

Sonreía. La maga Take Over era realmente lo más sexy que Laxus llegaría a ver alguna vez.

De pronto, Mirajane detuvo el contoneo de caderas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras se reclinaba sobre él con violencia. Sus gemidos habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel de decibelios con el primer orgasmo, al que, sin duda, seguirían muchos más.

Laxus aprovechó la debilidad de la maga clase S y giró las posiciones, dejando a la albina jadeante y sudorosa bajo su cuerpo. Los grandes pechos botaban con cada embestida que Laxus propinaba a Mirajane, y el rubor que sus mejillas habían alcanzado sólo conseguía excitar más y más al Dragon Slayer del rayo.

Salía, entraba. Salía, entraba. Salía, entraba. El sexo con Mirajane siempre había sido frenético, salvaje y violento, pero esta vez había algo dentro de Laxus que le provocaba un hambre voraz. Un hambre que, casualmente, sólo el cuerpo sexy de la albina conseguía eliminar.

Y cada vez la embestía más rápido, más fuerte, con más necesidad. Mirajane enterraba sus uñas en la espalda musculosa de Laxus a la par que éste hincaba los dientes en el cuello de cisne de La Demonio. Habían perdido ya la cuenta de los orgasmos que Mirajane había tenido, y tampoco sabían cuánto tiempo podían llevar encerrados en aquel cuarto, pero Laxus sintió la urgencia que sólo el clímax le hacía sentir. Agarró con urgencia los senos de la diosa que tenía enfrente y sintió el líquido caliente y espeso que abandonaba su ser y se introducía en ella.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y las contracciones de la vagina de Mirajane no ayudaban a que se relajase.

Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos mientras sonreían. Luego, Laxus se tumbó en el suelo junto a Mirajane y le ofreció su pecho para que ella apoyase su cabecita. Podrían quedarse así para siempre y Laxus no reprocharía jamás.

Quizá Fried tenía razón y era hora de sentar la cabeza.

Un golpe resonó en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Eh! ¡Si ya habéis terminado de retozar como animales, es hora de irnos al hostal!

Mirajane profirió una risita tímida mientras se acoplaba mejor en el pecho de un ruborizado Laxus.

_Natsu, idiota._

* * *

** Eso ha sido intenso. ._.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Sino, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber vía review o PM, lo que más os guste. **

**Se despide, **

**B**_oogie._


End file.
